


【櫻桃魔法｜黑安】鎖

by dorisDC



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 真正會成為魔法師的三十歲魔法師（有點像繞口令設定貞操鎖是魔法學徒和魔法師標準配備的魔法世界。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑澤優一/安達清
Comments: 28
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

在這個魔法高度發展的世界，所有人都知道保持童貞直到三十歲，就能成為魔法師。

在三十歲之前，學習理論知識，潔身自愛，是魔法學徒的責任。

所有魔法學徒都以純潔為榮。為了持守貞潔，男用的貞操鎖是魔法學徒最標準的配備，貞操鎖鎖住性器，隔絕外界刺激，不僅無法性交，連想要自慰射精都沒有辦法。如果早晨會因為純粹的生理因素勃起，性器被拘束壓迫的痛苦會使人瞬間清醒，連想要睡懶覺也沒有辦法。

長期配戴貞操鎖，對個人意志是巨大的考驗。魔法學徒們會尋找契約夥伴，交付鑰匙，在理智無法控制自身性慾的時候，由信任的對象管理。魔法學徒通常會選擇戰鬥夥伴當持有鑰匙的人選，劍士、刀客、獵人等等都是很受歡迎的選擇。

但是安達清的鑰匙，還保留在自己的手中。

安達清是魔法學徒的模範，眾人景仰的魔法學徒首席，大家都相信他在三十歲成年禮後，會成為偉大的魔法師。

安達清確實如眾人預期一般優秀，他才剛剛三十歲的那一天，就成功在魔法塔周遭的小鎮施行降雨的魔法。

但安達清並不覺得高興。

柘植將人雖然還是魔法學徒，但他懂得很多禁忌的知識，除了書寫主流的柏拉圖純愛向戀愛小說，他私底下還偷偷投稿禁忌刊物，描寫如何擺脫處男之身的故事。

夜晚，柘植和安達在魔法塔附近的小酒館慶祝他成為魔法師，這應該是值得高興的事，但兩人乾杯的時候，安達卻流露出迷惘的表情。

「你不舒服嗎？沒什麼胃口的樣子，烤雞肉串冷掉的話，會很可惜哦。」柘植說。

「我看起來不高興嗎？」安達問。

「嗯。」柘植點頭。

「柘植。」安達沉重地嘆氣。

他的好友柘植知道他的煩惱，但他並不贊同安達的決定。

「你又想要放棄魔法學徒的身份？不對，你現在已經是魔法師了，就算好不容易成為魔法師了，你還是想要放棄嗎？」

「柘植你不是也沒有成為魔法師的堅定意志嗎？」安達反問他。

「我的話，沒有成為魔法師也沒關係。」柘植已經是職業作家了，雖然作家的地位沒有魔法師備受尊崇，但他熱愛自己的工作。

「真羨慕你啊！」安達一口乾了整杯啤酒，「像你這樣經驗豐富的人，一定很容易就可以擺脫魔法學徒的身份吧？」

「那、那當然了。」柘植立刻挺胸回應。

「所以你已經找到托付鑰匙的對象了吧？」

「我已經不戴鎖了。」柘植小聲說完，接著用近乎耳語的聲音說：「我今天早上夢遺了。」

「什麼感覺？」

「很刺激。」

安達露出羨慕的表情，柘植得意地喝光了啤酒。

回到魔法塔之前，柘植偷偷送了一份禁刊給安達，安達把書藏在寬大的魔法袍裡，回到魔法塔內，屬於自己的房間。

成為魔法師之後，他就換到更高層、更寬敞的房間。他的導師鼓勵他精進魔法，但他卻缺乏學習的動力。

三十歲成為魔法師好像沒什麼不好，但是從他還是魔法學徒的時候，他就不習慣那種備受矚目的感覺。

對安達來說，保守童貞幾乎沒有什麼壓力。比起魔法師，這個世界上有更多值得佩服的職業，與其說更值得佩服，不如說安達嚮往自我追求而達成的成就。

像柘植成為作家，或者像劍士首席黑澤優一成為消滅最多魔獸的偉大戰士，都比他還要厲害得多。

尤其是黑澤優一，作為魔法學徒首席，安達時常被拿來和劍士首席黑澤比較，魔法師的地位崇高，一般人多半誇獎安達比較多，但安達完全沒有同感。像黑澤優一那樣，踏踏實實每天練出結實的體態和高超的劍術，更讓安達嚮往。

安達認為自己能夠成為魔法師，不過是因為他不喜歡踏出舒適圈而已。

在魔法塔只要每天學習書本上的魔法理論，一頁一頁的往下閱讀和學習，與鍛鍊身體相比，成效更加顯著。劍士除了天賦之外，還需要無論颳風下雨，每一日都揮灑汗水努力，才能保持結實的肌肉，練出本能反應一樣的劍術。

和困難的劍術不同，安達會選擇成為魔法學徒，大半原因是魔法學徒只要練習忍耐。

忍耐對安達很簡單。

比起表達自己的不滿，他更擅長閉上嘴巴，接受現況。就像導師要求他完成必須熬夜才寫得完的魔法論文，他通常不會拒絕導師，因為拒絕導師的結果，比熬夜完成論文會發生的結果更難以預測。

成為魔法師的當天晚上，導師讓魔法學徒跑腿，把他叫到煉金室，把做到一半的魔法實驗轉交給他進行，告訴他成為魔法師之後，比起繼續學習理論，實踐才是真理。

安達沒有拒絕，他還沒收拾搬到新房間的行李，成為魔法師的第一天，他守在煉金室直到天亮。

「辛苦了。」早上導師帶來提神藥劑，分給他一份，問完實驗的狀況，欣慰地說：「不愧是安達，實驗記錄做得很詳細。」

安達已經很睏了，他聽見自己說：「沒什麼。」

導師把實驗結果提交給魔法塔上層審核，實驗報告上沒有寫安達的名字，不過導師總是這樣，所以安達已經習慣了。

雖然喝了提神藥劑，但他只想回房間好好睡一覺。

但是在安達回到房間之前，藤崎希站在他的房間門口等他。

「太好了！現在還來得及！」藤崎看到他很高興。

「有什麼事嗎？」安達輕聲問。

「有人找你，安達⋯⋯」藤崎說完，想起安達身份變化，趕緊補上敬稱，「魔法師安達大人。」

「繼續叫我安達就可以了，藤崎。是誰找我？」

「是劍士首席黑澤，他在魔法塔一層的會客室等你。」

安達很詫異，他不知道黑澤來找他做什麼。

「我知道了，謝謝妳。」

「不客氣。」

安達乘坐魔法升降梯到達魔法塔一層，擔心讓黑澤久候，他加快腳步走進會客室。

在會客室看見黑澤還在，讓安達無聲地鬆了一口氣。

「魔法師安達大人。」黑澤抬眼，專注地凝視他。

「您太客氣了，劍士首席，您叫我安達就好。」安達問：「黑澤首席找我有什麼事嗎？」

「您願意讓我保管您的鑰匙嗎？」黑澤問。

鑰匙。

他總是自己保管的鑰匙。

黑澤從容地笑，邀請他說：「我想成為您的戰鬥夥伴，您最信任的搭擋——」

「安達。」

TBC  



	2. Chapter 2

安達被黑澤太過閃耀的姿態逼得眨了眨眼睛，下意識後退了一步。

感覺像在作夢。

黑澤怎麼會來找他呢？

保管鑰匙的人，雖然是戰鬥夥伴，但也是魔法學徒們實行柏拉圖戀愛的熱門人選啊……

這讓安達有一瞬間以為黑澤喜歡他，但這怎麼可能？

「安達？」黑澤保持爽朗的笑，疑惑地喊他。

安達以為黑澤對保管鑰匙沒有興趣。他聽說黑澤拒絕過許多想要將鑰匙托付給他的魔法學徒，以為他對成為鑰匙保管者沒有什麼興趣。

黑澤看他露出為難的表情，補充說：「如果安達還是決定要自己保管鑰匙的話，就當我沒有提出過這個提議。」

「……無所謂。」安達說：「鑰匙自己保管或給其他人保管，對我來說沒什麼差別。」

「那我有這個榮幸成為您的鑰匙保管者嗎？」

安達默默取下掛在脖頸上的皮繩，皮繩底端繫著鑰匙，他把鑰匙放在黑澤攤開的手心，冰涼的指尖碰到溫暖乾燥的掌心使他立刻收回手。

「我會好好保管。」黑澤慎重的將掛著鑰匙的皮繩項鍊戴上，「之後會再來魔法塔和您商量戰鬥訓練的事宜，那麼我不打擾你了。」

黑澤說完，揹起放在沙發上的劍，準備離開。

「那個……」安達想不通為什麼黑澤會突然來找他，「您為什麼改變主意，決定成為擔任鑰匙保管者？」

安達是特別的。

黑澤沒有把回答說出口，他努力克制自己澎湃激動的心情，用與平常沒有什麼不同的自信姿態說：「下次開始，我們練習不用敬語對彼此說話吧。」

「噢。」

安達睜著大大的熊貓眼躺在床上，胸口缺少堅硬的金屬鑰匙讓他感覺有些不習慣。

他覺得自己好像在做夢，在魔法學徒之中，擁有超高人氣的劍士首席主動來向他要求鑰匙，這件事情實在太不可思議了。

他忍不住下床在羊皮紙上寫下剛才發生的一切，用魔法將羊皮紙變成摺紙小鳥，讓摺紙小鳥把消息帶給柘植。

柘植用其他魔法師製作的魔法紙飛機回信給他，問他是不是真的把鑰匙交出去了。

他回覆是，柘植讓他看禁刊。

禁刊上除了不宜魔法學徒觀賞的故事，還有什麼特別的地方……

安達鎖上房門，翻開禁刊看目錄頁，在目錄末尾看到「真人RPS——安達清×黑澤優一」，嚇得把手上的刊物甩到床角。他不是第一次看禁刊，不過他多半只看柘植寫的部分，畢竟讓禁刊上的文字挑起生理反應，對戴著貞操鎖的魔法學徒或魔法師來說，不是什麼舒服的事。

除了柘植寫的故事，他翻目錄的時候，也看過「真人RPS」這個前綴，內容是他導師和導師搭檔的床上運動。想到導師總是喜歡交代他完成大量作業，他根本沒興趣看他人對導師還有導師搭檔的禁忌故事。

他沒想到自己的名字會出現在禁刊上，和黑澤優一排在一起。

但是柘植還在等他回覆信件，柘植希望他讀一讀這一篇故事。他帶著期待又害怕的心情翻到目錄上標註的那一頁，故事標題是：三十歲的前一天。

黑澤優一在安達清三十歲成年的前一天，偷走了安達清的鑰匙。

黑澤才不會來偷他的鑰匙。

黑澤已經把他的鑰匙要走了。

安達想到這裡，很想闔上禁刊，當作自己沒有看到這一句話。但他還是繼續往下看——

伸手敏捷的黑澤優一越過魔法塔外圍的陷阱，潛入魔法塔，進入安達清的房間，趁安達清熟睡的時候，悄悄解開貞操鎖，捧著安達還沉睡的性器，用溫暖絲滑的口腔，喚醒總是被貞操鎖束縛的器官。

清醒過來的安達清勃然大怒，用他碩大得嚇人的肉刃，狠狠地體罰了劍士首席，讓他不要隨便挑釁魔法師的尊嚴。

安達面紅耳赤地看完整個故事，故事裡的自己和魔法塔的大部分魔法師一樣，有著高傲的個性，和他一點也不像。

但這個故事把黑澤的個性卻抓得很準確。安達看著掛著自己名字的陌生人，狠狠把黑澤這樣那樣了一番。

安達想，他……他做不到。

這件事不可能發生，但安達下身硬得發痛，鑰匙不在他的手裡，他連自慰都做不到。

雖然有自慰會減少魔力累積的謠言，但他知道那只是謠言，只有確實的插入或被插入他人的身體——不包含口腔，具體說是陰莖放入後穴進行抽插。這樣確實的性交才會使得魔法師喪失魔力。

他不會也不敢對黑澤做什麼，那是劍士首席，王國裡最年輕強大、狩獵最多魔獸的王牌戰士，就算魔法師未來在四十歲的時候，可以召喚禁咒流星火雨，一次消滅成千上萬的魔獸，比劍士還要強大……總而言之，安達不覺得自己能夠上黑澤。

或者被黑澤上。

雖然黑澤向他要走鑰匙，不過他肯定只是想要跟一位有潛力的魔法師成為戰鬥夥伴，為王國的未來出力。或者其他諸如此類的原因。

像黑澤這麼受歡迎的人，不會把他當成柏拉圖戀愛的對象。

退一步說，黑澤又不需要保持童貞，比起和安達一起忍耐，談柏拉圖的戀愛，黑澤在其他職業的戰士裡，也很受歡迎。

沒有人不喜歡黑澤。

安達也不例外，他喜歡黑澤自信的樣子，喜歡黑澤擁有高超的劍術天賦，羨慕黑澤的身高，結實的體態，和總是微笑著，好像沒有事情可以難倒他的模樣。

黑澤總有一天會成為王國的英雄。

而安達一點都不期待自己可能成為王國首席魔法師的未來。

柘植催促的訊息來了，信裡追問他的感想。

安達胡亂回覆說這一篇的文筆沒有柘植好，個性抓得也不夠準確，洋洋灑灑的寫了一大篇文學評論回覆。

柘植過了一會兒才回覆，祝賀他意志堅定，成為偉大的魔法師指日可待。

不，雖然安達想不到自己可以成為什麼樣的人，但他真的不覺得自己適合成為魔法師，更不認為自己可以成為優秀的魔法師。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

魔法師的日常，和魔法學徒的日常不同。

安達今日的工作是在下午三點半至四點下三十分鐘的雨水，滋潤乾涸的田地，讓農人能夠豐收。

魔法師和魔法學徒不同，安達再也不用花大量時間閱讀理論書籍，雖然時常溫習魔法理論是魔法師的基本素養，但是幫助民眾過好日子，才是魔法師最重要的工作。

以水元素魔法來說，可以選擇的每日任務有降雨和淨化水源，安達今日就選擇了降雨。

雖然魔法師可以施展各個系別的基礎魔法，但在施展基礎魔法的時候，魔法師就可以得知自身擅長的魔法類別。

比如安達就特別擅長水系魔法。柘植說他早就猜到了，在安達以前做禁刊占卜專欄的「預示魔法師未來系別」的測驗，得出結果將會成為偉大的水系魔法師的時候，柘植就認定安達絕對會成為水系魔法師。不過安達寧願相信自己的名字是清，清這個字帶水，所以他才會成為水系魔法師這種猜測。附帶一提，柘植是木系，因為柘植還沒有三十歲，到底是不是木系還不一定。

安達不太相信禁刊上的占卜專欄，像禁刊這種會促使魔法師墮落的刊物，怎麼可能有正規魔法師出身、擁有特殊占卜魔法天賦的魔法師，成為禁刊的占卜專欄作者？退一步說，如果是失去了童貞的占卜魔法師，即使對方曾經有占卜天賦，失去魔法之後，他占卜出來的結果就不會被魔法塔採信。

一般人使用附加魔法的魔法道具占卜，有一定的準確性，坊間最便宜，占卜問題的費用是五分鐘十銅幣，用水晶球或者卡牌的人都有，雖然很受歡迎，不過只要系統性地學習過魔法理論，就知道一般人使用魔法道具占卜的準確性不高。

但柘植非常推崇禁刊的占卜專欄，不僅自己做測驗之外，也常常拉著安達做測驗。也許是常常創作戀愛故事的關係，柘植非常喜歡「魔法師與戰鬥夥伴」系列的占卜測驗，像是「魔法師與戰鬥夥伴的戀愛相性占卜」或者「魔法師與戰鬥夥伴的床上運動相性占卜」，但是柘植和安達都沒有戰鬥夥伴，所以柘植只能很遺憾的略過這系列的占卜。

也許是柘植終於消化完黑澤優一邀請安達清成為戰鬥夥伴的消息，他再度寄來紙飛機，把標註禁刊期數，要安達做完這系列的占卜尤其是「魔法師與戰鬥夥伴的戀愛相性占卜」和「魔法師與戰鬥夥伴的床上運動相性占卜」之後，寄信告訴他結果。

安達拒絕了柘植。

柘植很堅持，而且把做占卜這件事，提升到事關兩人之間友誼存續的程度。

安達只好答應柘植，並且默默在降雨後，回到魔法塔之前，唾棄並深刻反省拒絕得不夠堅定的自己。

才剛剛回到魔法塔，安達一邊對準備搭魔法升降梯上樓的人潮感到煩惱，一邊排隊準備搭上魔法升降梯，在櫃檯結束魔法通訊的藤崎就主動招呼他：「安達魔法師！」

安達愣了一下，「有什麼事嗎？」

「劍士首席黑澤正在會客室等你。」

他怎麼來了？

「……我知道了。」

安達沒預料到黑澤這麼快就來找他，握緊拳頭，手心出汗。

他走進會客室，深吸一口氣，才輕輕打開門。

「安達魔法師大人。」黑澤站起來，和他行禮。

「不用這麼客氣。你上次不是說，之後彼此對話不用敬語嗎？」

「說得也是。謝謝你提醒我，安達。」

「不會。」安達小幅度地搖搖頭，「你來找我有什麼事嗎？」

「哦，我把鑰匙帶來了。」黑澤說。

安達不知道要怎麼回答這個話題，低下頭應了一聲。「嗯。」

「你把鑰匙交給我之後，有沒有遇到什麼不方便的地方？我有些擔心。」

安達想起看禁刊看到勃起而疼痛的自己，立刻紅透了臉頰，匆促地否認說：「沒、沒有。」

「真的？請不要跟我客氣，在我有擁有你的鑰匙之後，我就對你有絕對的責任。」

安達覺得這句話似曾相識。

他良好的記憶力，讓他回想起翻閱禁刊時，「三十歲的前一天」裡黑澤的對話：在我偷走你的鑰匙之後，我就對你有絕對的責任。

不過這一定是巧合吧？

只有可能是巧合，像黑澤這樣優秀的劍士，怎麼可能會看禁刊。

忽略昨天看禁刊的疼痛，安達就今日的狀況說：「我很好。」

「這樣啊。」黑澤不太相信安達的話，但他體諒安達退縮的態度，體貼地說：「既然安達沒事，那我就放心了。」

聽到這句話，安達以為黑澤確認完就要離開了，心裡鬆了一口氣，卻發現黑澤在坐在沙發上，一動也不動。

安達只好問：「……還有什麼事嗎？」

「是關於戰鬥訓練的事。我已經和藤崎小姐確認過你的行程，如果我們將訓練定在月曜日、水曜日、金曜日這三日的晚餐後，不知道你方便嗎？」

安達目前沒有安排什麼行程，不過他的空閒時間多半被導師佔用，而且他不想像不出自己和黑澤私下相處的樣子，忍不住找藉口說：「我不確定有沒有空。」

黑澤沒有放棄。「那安達什麼時間有空呢？我可以配合你。」

「目前那三天的晚餐後沒有安排，但是我的導師可能會要我幫忙。」

「魔法師和戰鬥夥伴的訓練非常重要，我可以向安達的導師說明我們需要進行訓練，相信他一定會同意讓我們進行訓練。」

黑澤說得沒錯。魔法師和戰鬥夥伴的訓練非常重要，事關魔獸潮的戰力發揮，越有默契的戰鬥組合，在戰場上有更大的生存優勢。

黑澤以前曾經單獨以劍士身份參與魔獸潮的戰鬥，戰鬥成果十分優秀，如果和其他優秀的魔法師成為戰鬥搭檔的話，一定會變得非常厲害吧？安達覺得別的魔法師一定可以和黑澤配合的更好，不過他已經把鑰匙交給黑澤，成為戰鬥搭檔。事情已經這樣了，安達不希望成為黑澤的累贅。

既然戰鬥訓練是必要的，就算心裡忐忑不安，安達也會好好配合黑澤。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

話雖如此，真正到了訓練場，要配合練習的時候，安達還是有些尷尬。

尤其周遭朝他們投射過來的視線非常刺眼，安達只能緊緊跟在黑澤身後，試圖躲避眾人的目光。

「啊！黑澤首席！」六角祐太扛著劍在訓練場前的噴泉廣場做熱身運動，「還有安達首席！」

「是六角啊。」黑澤回頭，看向元氣十足的傢伙。

「不對，現在應該叫安達魔法師大人了！」六角崇拜地看著安達。

「不用叫我大人……」安達還是不太習慣敬稱。

「那怎麼可以呢？安達首席已經從魔法學徒晉級到魔法師了，所有人都應該尊敬地對待你。」六角說。

不那麼尊敬倒也沒關係……

安達正想說什麼，就被六角打斷了，「難道，你們來看我表演嗎？」

黑澤接過話，「表演？」

「嗯，我打算在訓練場前面表現自己，證明我是黑澤首席之後，最有王牌潛力的劍士！」六角挺起胸膛，自豪地說。

「哦？那你可要加油了。今天訓練場前來來往往的魔法學徒很多，大家都看著你的表現呢。」

「有黑澤首席和安達首席幫我加油，現在的我幹勁十足！」

安達抬起手，小小做了一個加油手勢，搭配小聲地應援，「六角加油。」

「我會的！」

「那我們進訓練場了。」

「好，那我就不打擾兩位了——」六角朝兩人背影拼命揮手，直到兩人進訓練場，才後知後覺，「欸？黑澤首席跟安達首席結為戰鬥夥伴了嗎？」

進了訓練場館，黑澤主動到櫃檯辦理租賃事宜，他選擇租用了一個中等大小的訓練場。

因為和平常的選擇不同，櫃檯的先生很驚訝，「黑澤首席今天有其他練習計畫？準備練習激發劍氣的招式嗎？」

「不，我和安達魔法師結為戰鬥夥伴了。」黑澤笑盈盈地說。

對方這才注意到後方的安達，他睜大了眼睛，挺直身體鞠躬問好，「安達魔法師大人！日安！」

「日安。」安達以魔法師的方式回禮，在心裡強迫自己接受未來見到他的陌生人都會這樣稱呼他。

黑澤發現安達的不自在，加快語速向對方確認，「這間中型訓練室，是提供給戰鬥夥伴訓練用的吧？」

「沒錯！牆壁有經過特殊處理，非常結實，可以抵銷劍招和魔法招式，兩位可以盡情練習。」

「那就謝謝了。」黑澤拿走訓練室門卡。

「不會，這是我應該做的！」

「走吧，安達。」黑澤說。

「嗯。」安達鬆了一口氣。

黑澤在前面領路，「這就是我們的訓練場，1028室，以後我會提前預約，安達不用在門口和我集合，直接進來就可以了。」

「好。」安達點點頭。

「我做了一份訓練清單，最開始是練習在訓練場內遊走跑動，安達負責在跑動之間施法，我在不妨礙你的情況下，在周遭游弋守護你。」

安達看過魔法師和戰鬥夥伴的合作，知道這是最基本的默契訓練，點點頭同意黑澤的計畫。

黑澤繼續說：「在開始訓練之前，作為你的鑰匙保管者，我認為訓練期間有必要解開你的貞操鎖。」

安達臉一下就紅了。

「我覺得沒有必要——」安達很抗拒。

「我做過功課了，戴著貞操鎖跑動很不舒服。」

「是不舒服，但我已經習慣了。」

「我不希望訓練讓你身體不舒服。」黑澤說：「而且在遭遇激烈戰鬥的時候，解鎖是常規做法。我知道你很抗拒，如果今天真的不願意解鎖，那我們練習其他項目也可以。」

黑澤很體貼，而且他說的沒錯，戰鬥的時候，沒有即時解開貞操鎖，可能在跑動之間受傷。

「把鑰匙給我吧。」安達低下頭。

「請讓我幫你開鎖。」黑澤單膝跪在安達面前。

「你沒有必要做到這種程度——」

「安達，保管鑰匙的人有義務確認貞操鎖在你身上的狀況。」黑澤抬頭看他。

「……那就麻煩你了。」

黑澤聽見他小聲同意，搓熱雙手，才緩緩將他的魔法袍往上捲，直到露出他的下半身。

安達穿著寬鬆的白色內褲，他主動提著魔法袍下擺，扭過頭不敢看黑澤的表情。 

「我要把你的內褲脫下來了，安達。」黑澤啞著嗓子說。

「嗯。」

貞操鎖下，是透明水晶製成的牢籠，裡面禁錮著粉色乾淨的性器。

黑澤拿出鑰匙，準備幫他開鎖。明明隔著水晶製的貞操鎖，但安達似乎能感覺到黑澤的呼吸噴在他肌膚上的感覺。

在拿下貞操鎖當下，安達已經微微勃起。

「好了嗎？」

「好了，它看起來很健康。」黑澤別過視線，看著手心的貞操鎖，嘴裡說著話，但剛剛映在眼底的畫面，安達粉嫩可愛性器的模樣，還殘存在腦海裡，「最近洗澡都戴著貞操鎖很不方便吧？訓練室有附淋浴間，待會訓練完，洗過澡我再幫你上鎖吧。」

「嗯。」

把貞操鎖小心翼翼地收進準備好的絨布袋裡，安達眼睜睜地看著黑澤把貞操鎖放進他自己的包包裡。

安達覺得這麼做不太合適，但他又沒有理由阻止黑澤這麼做。

不如說，他根本不能理解黑澤為什麼這麼做。有點過分親暱了，原來戰鬥夥伴是這樣親暱的關係嗎？黑澤是那種默認戰鬥夥伴就是柏拉圖戀愛對象的那種類型嗎？

黑澤收好東西，把自己的包包放進櫃子裡，對安達說：「那我們就開始練習了。」

「好。」

在跑動中使用「水霧」隱蔽自己和黑澤的身影，同時也能隔絕他們的氣味，免於被魔獸發現。接著以「水箭」魔法作為攻擊方式，或以「水球」魔法附著目標口鼻使其窒息。

安達以前更常站在定點練習施展魔法的手勢，雖然有練習魔法師的施法步伐，但練習的速度不快，比起用跑的，不如說是用走的。  
這次和黑澤一起訓練，是安達成為魔法師之後，第一次真正跑動起來，同時注意施法步伐和施法手勢，免不了有些手忙腳亂。但有效的走位可以增加閃避攻擊的機率，是很重要的練習，安達沒多久就投入訓練，真正地專注起來。

他們一直練習到黑澤喊停，兩人補充水分，中場休息。

黑澤拿了一瓶水給他，安達接過：「謝謝。」

直到喝水的時候，安達才發現剛才黑澤一次都沒有干擾到他的走位，在他跑動的時候，游弋在他身邊半徑一公尺的範圍內，非常貼近，卻沒有造成阻礙。不愧是劍士首席。

安達不知道黑澤剛才幾乎是憑藉著本能反應完成訓練，他現在腦內一片混亂，成為鑰匙保管人比他以為的還要更……更加的……

黑澤難以用言語形容這一切。

他用眼角餘光注意安達，安達流了很多汗，他連忙拿出一條乾淨毛巾給他。

「啊，謝謝，我下次會記得準備。」安達沒想到練習會流那麼多汗，有些不好意思。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

黑澤想回答：下次也讓我準備，其實也沒關係。

但他怕嚇到安達。

安達是與眾不同的人，雖然黑澤注意到安達，是因為安達是魔法學徒首席的關係，但是即使安達如今成為魔法師，那也不能掩蓋安達本身的特質。

安達不只謙虛、善良，還是黑澤心目中排行第一可愛的人。他最喜歡安達了。

黑澤知道安達不想成為魔法師。這件事是在黑澤成為劍士首席，在小酒館與六角和其他朋友一起喝酒慶祝的時候，黑澤不小心聽見安達和柘植的對話，他才知道安達並不是真心願意成為魔法師。

所有人都在稱讚安達有非常人的定力，能夠在自己持有鑰匙的情況下，維持魔法師的童貞之身。但是安達不想成為魔法師的想法，並沒有讓黑澤太驚訝。

黑澤只是覺得有些可惜，他本來打算在拿到劍士首席身份後，試著邀請安達成為戰鬥夥伴。既然安達不願意成為魔法師，黑澤就不打算打擾安達了。

雖然安達不想成為魔法師，但黑澤更加喜歡安達了。因為他就算不想成為魔法師，在身為魔法學徒的當下，仍然認真的研讀魔法理論。黑澤欣賞安達努力的模樣。

黑澤當時想，在三十歲之前，安達一定能找到愛他的女性。就算沒有魔法師身份，安達也能夠成為一個魔法理論學者。

但是好多年過去，安達滿三十歲晉級魔法師的消息傳得到處都是，黑澤比大家想得更遠。

成為魔法師的安達，還沒有正式的戰鬥夥伴。

這是絕無僅有的機會，任何人從魔法學徒晉級到魔法師之後，就有責任和魔獸戰鬥。每個魔法師至少會擁有一個戰鬥夥伴，負責守護魔法師，還負責保管貞操鎖的鑰匙。畢竟不能讓魔法師戴著貞操鎖戰鬥，那實在太容易受傷了。

黑澤意識到自己必須爭取這個珍貴的機會，成為安達的戰鬥夥伴。

他成功了，安達沒有猶豫太久，很快就答應了，簡直讓人難以置信。

「黑澤？黑澤？」安達呼喚他。

「抱歉。我剛才恍神了。」黑澤問：「休息時間結束了嗎？」

安達舉起手上的毛巾，「沒有。我只是想跟你說謝謝。毛巾我再買一條新的給你。」

「不用特別買新的毛巾還我，你太客氣了，安達。」

「那我洗完再還你。」

「不，讓你親自洗太麻煩了——」

黑澤想把安達用過的毛巾拿回去親自手洗，好好保存起來。

「不麻煩，用水系魔法，很快就洗乾淨了。」安達問：「你的毛巾要不要一起洗？」

不過安達的提議很誘人，黑澤頓了一下，很快就答應了。「那就麻煩你了。」

「不會。」

訓練讓他們變得更有默契，安達一遍一遍練習，施法速度和走位都要更快、更準確，在瞬息萬變的戰鬥中，他們才能夠佔更多優勢。

直到把魔力消耗殆盡，練習才算結束了。

因為消耗完所有的魔力，加上劇烈運動手腳痠軟，安達忍不住坐在地上，大口大口地喘息。

「練習辛苦了。」黑澤又拿了一條乾淨的毛巾出來，還有一套乾淨的運動服，「如果不嫌棄的話，待會洗完澡穿這套運動服回去吧。」

「對不起，第一次訓練我什麼都沒準備齊全⋯⋯」安達說。

「是我的問題，我應該事先提醒你。」黑澤安慰他。

「黑澤把衣服給我的話，你自己要怎麼辦？」

「我回去再洗澡就好了。」

「這樣太不好意思了。」

「別跟我客氣。待會你回去就要戴上鎖，那樣洗澡太不方便了。」

「喔。」安達臉一下紅了，他抓緊毛巾和運動服站起來，往浴室走了兩步，回頭喊他說：「黑澤⋯⋯」

「嗯？」

安達用極輕的音量說：「可以把貞操鎖給我嗎？我洗完之後，自己戴上。」

黑澤微微一笑，壓抑心中的惋惜，從包包裡掏出裝著貞操鎖的絨布袋子遞給他。「好的。」

安達幾乎像逃跑一樣，衝進浴室裡。

他洗了一個熱水澡，浴室裡的沐浴乳和洗髮精和黑澤身上的味道很像，黑澤一定天天都在訓練場勤練不輟吧。

安達手握著性器的時候，全身抖了一下。黑澤替他解鎖的記憶瞬間淹沒他的腦海，雖然黑澤沒有真正碰到他的陰莖，動作很小心謹慎，但是這反而讓他更在意黑澤的碰觸，他溫熱的手指輕輕劃過大腿內側的肌膚，還有靠得太近，感受到的吐息⋯⋯

安達立刻硬了。這使他感到慌張，他匆忙從絨布袋裡掏出貞操鎖，用熱水沖洗過之後，就粗暴地把自己的東西塞進鎖內，把鎖頭扣上。

清晰的疼痛感反而讓他安心許多，他深深地吐了一口氣，讓自己不要胡思亂想。

用毛巾擦乾身體，他用剛剛恢復一些的魔法將毛巾用水球包裹，加入些許沐浴乳，讓水球旋轉，將毛巾清洗乾淨。

用魔法將毛巾脫水，穿上大一號的運動服，他才頂著微濕的頭髮走出浴室。

「你怎麼這麼快就出來了？沒有用浴缸泡一泡嗎？」黑澤問。

黑澤還在外面等，安達怎麼可能在浴室裡花時間泡澡。

「時間不早了。」安達說。

「也是，今天訓練辛苦了，回去之後請好好休息吧。」黑澤說。

「嗯。」安達點點頭，把手上的毛巾和絨布袋遞給對方，「毛巾洗好了。」

「謝謝。」黑澤伸手接過。

安達卻反悔了，他剛才忘記把絨布袋也洗過一遍了，「那個⋯⋯袋子我剛才沒洗，我帶回去洗——」

「沒關係。」黑澤堅定地拿走毛巾和絨布袋，把它們收進自己的包裡。

怎麼可能沒關係。那個絨布袋裝過沒清洗過的貞操鎖，雖然他每天都有洗澡保持整潔，但是、但是⋯⋯

黑澤背起背包和劍，「走吧。」

「⋯⋯嗯。」安達臉上發燙，深刻地懊悔自己剛才忘記清洗絨布袋的事。

他們一起搭乘魔法升降梯下樓，狹小的空間很安靜，安達低著頭，抓著運動服下擺，忽然想到他明明可以用魔法把魔法袍洗乾淨再穿上就好，根本不需要借黑澤的衣服穿。

安達覺得懊惱。他怎麼會忘記有魔力的自己，可以把魔法袍洗乾淨這件事呢？

黑澤注意到安達的不自在，雖然不知道原因，但他若無其事地和他搭話，試圖打消他的緊張，「今天的練習很順利，也許練過兩個禮拜，我們就可以出門練習實戰了。」

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

安達沒想到黑澤會這麼說，所以自己沒有成為拖後腿的人嗎？這真是一個好消息。

「真的嗎？」安達感到小小地雀躍和欣喜。

「當然是真的，不愧曾經擔任魔法學徒首席，這樣一來，安達很快就能夠勝任魔法師首席了！」

「不，首席魔法師還太遙遠了。」安達並不特別渴望「首席」稱號。而且多得是四十歲或者五十歲還保持魔法師身份的前輩，要以魔法師身份取得首席並不是那麼容易。

因為成為首席魔法師很不容易，反而讓安達鬆了一口氣。

成為眾人注目的焦點，榮耀加諸在身上，雖然一時之間會因為倍受肯定而充滿信心，但是過了幾天，安達就會漸漸因為壓力過大，感覺難以承擔首席桂冠的重量。

魔法升降梯的門往兩側滑開，黑澤按住開門鍵，對安達微微一笑，「就算沒有成為首席魔法師，安達仍然是我心目中最棒的魔法師。」

安達不知道該怎麼回答，低下頭快步走出升降梯。

劍士首席原來是這樣的人嗎？對他實在太過友善了，難道說⋯⋯黑澤真的想跟他經營一段柏拉圖戀愛關係？

不不不，這怎麼可能。

像黑澤那樣優秀的人⋯⋯

小酒館裡，柘植聽完安達的煩惱，反問他說：「為什麼覺得黑澤不可能喜歡你？」

「欸？」安達抓亂自己的頭髮非常困擾，他呆愣愣地看向自己的朋友。

「你知道王國最流行的愛情小說裡，角色的職業分別是什麼嗎？」柘植問。

「什麼？」安達反問。

「魔法師或魔法學徒和他的搭檔。」柘植公佈答案。

安達覺得不是這個原因，「喔⋯⋯但是，黑澤才剛剛成為我的搭檔沒多久，怎麼可能一下就戀愛了⋯⋯」

「一見鍾情和暗戀永遠都不退流行啊！」柘植激動地把啤酒杯放在桌上，「而且你知道嗎？寫你和黑澤的那一集禁刊，已經被炒出天價了。禁刊主編還鼓勵所有投稿者。多寫一些你和黑澤的愛情故事，或者愛情動作故事——」

「柘植，你不會真的寫了我跟黑澤談戀愛的故事吧？」安達緊張地問好友。

「寫了。」柘植一本正經地點頭。

「柘植！」安達大叫一聲，沮喪地把頭靠在桌面上，「你這樣還是我的好朋友嗎？」

「正是因為我是你的好朋友。安達，你不是不想當魔法師了嗎？」柘植問。

談到禁忌的話題，安達壓低了音量回答：「是這樣沒錯，但是——」

「那和黑澤在一起，擦出愛情的火花，不就可以擺脫魔法師的身份了嗎？」柘植說。

「不行。如果保管鑰匙的戰鬥夥伴對魔法師出手，做出違反柏拉圖戀愛以上的舉動，那個人會被王國判刑！」安達著急地說。

不會是關在牢房裡這麼簡單的刑罰，通常致使魔法師喪失魔力的人，會在魔獸潮的時候，被派到最前線擔任先鋒，先鋒只有十分之一不到的生存機率⋯⋯

「所以你不是害怕黑澤喜歡你，你是害怕自己給黑澤造成麻煩吧？」柘植問。

「是這樣嗎？」安達苦惱地喝了一口啤酒。

「你剛剛那句話的意思就是這樣。」柘植說。

和摯友的餐敘沒有解決安達的困擾。

安達苦惱地拖著腳步，回到魔法塔，已經是深夜了，魔法塔一樓不知道為什麼，還圍繞著大量人群。

他正想繞開人群，找縫隙從門口回到房間，就聽見人群中心有人喊道：「安達！」

「黑澤？」安達錯愕地看向他。

「不好意思，我的戰鬥夥伴回來了，請留給我和安達魔法師大人一些空間。」黑澤向人群致歉，往安達的方向走。

黑澤的舉動，幾乎和公開向所有人宣布自己和安達談戀愛了一樣。畢竟魔法師和戰鬥夥伴多半還有戀愛關係，因此人群一陣騷動。

安達聽見有人高聲問：真的假的？

還有人用不小的音量說，禁刊上寫的都是真的。

「你怎麼來了？」安達問。

「抱歉，藤崎小姐說過了宵禁時間，我就不能待在魔法塔的會客室，但是報名出城實戰演練，需要在明天早上九點之前就確定——」

黑澤話說到一半，安達看周遭的人都豎起耳朵聽他們說話，他拉著黑澤進魔法塔。

「你先跟我進來，到我的房間說。」

能跟進魔法塔的人不多，能跟著安達一起搭上魔法升降梯的更少，以魔法師的矜持，不管內心怎麼樣八卦，都不會真正表現出來。

搭上魔法升降梯，隔絕他人尖銳的視線，安達總算才鬆了一口氣。

「抱歉，給你添麻煩了。」黑澤說。

「沒關係。」安達說完，覺得這句話像肯定黑澤造成什麼麻煩似的，又補充了一句說：「不麻煩。」

黑澤安靜地跟著他回到房間，雖然才住進來不久，不過安達的書桌上已經堆滿了一大疊魔法文獻，還有過往搜集的許多書籍、圖畫書和羽毛筆和墨水。

安達撿起丟在地上的一條圍巾，尷尬地說：「不好意思，房間沒什麼整理⋯⋯」

「沒什麼，我的房間比安達的房間還要亂多了。」黑澤說。

「你隨便做，我泡紅茶。」安達朝他尷尬的笑了笑，翻出紅茶，準備泡茶招待客人。

「啊，不用麻煩了。」黑澤不好意思讓他忙碌。

「很快就好，你等一下。」安達忙得專注。

用小火球加熱水球，水球沸騰後冒著蒸騰熱氣和煮滾沸騰的氣泡，把茶葉裹進水球裡等待三到五分鐘，過濾茶葉，把水球分成兩份，分別落入兩個茶杯中，熱騰騰的紅茶就好了。

一罐裝滿立方體形狀的糖塊，和一小壺牛奶，和紅茶一起放在小推車上，安達搬了書桌的高背椅放在推車旁邊，自己準備坐到床上。

「請坐，我房間太小了⋯⋯」安達很愧疚地說。

「謝謝你，這麼晚了，還麻煩你準備熱茶——」

黑澤說到一半，安達覺得小推車上還少了什麼，慌慌張張地去取裝餅乾的鐵盒。

「我有買餅乾，薰衣草口味的，可以配熱茶！」

「不用忙——」黑澤攔不住他，只好道謝，「謝謝。那我就不客氣了。」

在奶茶和餅乾的香味環繞下，安達終於冷靜了許多。

所以黑澤這麼晚過來，是因為他們的實戰練習吧？讓黑澤空等了許久，安達感到愧疚。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

想對黑澤說辛苦了，不過這個時間點有點怪，安達試著找話題，「薰衣草餅乾好吃嗎？」

「非常美味哦。」黑澤微笑回答。

「你喜歡就好。」聽見黑澤的回覆，安達心裡好多了，他順勢提起正事，「剛才聽你說，我們有機會實戰練習了？不好意思，我跟朋友在附近的小酒館吃飯聊天到很晚，麻煩你特別跑一趟，還等了很久⋯⋯你吃晚飯了嗎？」想到黑澤可能餓著肚子，安達忍不住皺眉。

「吃過了，我吃過晚飯才過來魔法塔這裡。」黑澤說。

「是嗎？那就好。」安達放鬆肩膀，心想還好沒讓黑澤餓著肚子等他。

黑澤誤會安達剛才的表情，以為自己待在安達的房間讓他感到不自在，所以黑澤決定快點把話說完就離開，「關於這次的實戰練習，是劍士學院頒布給學生的任務，城外的村莊最近遭受疾風狼群襲擊，許多牧羊的家庭損失了大量的財產，如果不好好解決的話，冬季的羊毛大衣會變得更加昂貴，羊奶的價格也會上漲⋯⋯」

「原來如此。」安達點頭。

冬季確實常常有小股魔獸侵犯城外的村莊，造成村民的困擾。

「除了劍士可以報名參加之外，與劍士有戰鬥夥伴契約的魔法師想要參加的話，也可以報名，因為事態緊急，明天一早就要確定願意參與歷練的報名名單。等確認參與的劍士和魔法師人數，王國再調派正規軍保護村落，確保不再有額外的經濟損失或讓村民的性命受到威脅。」黑澤說：「這次實戰練習不會太輕鬆，對我們來說，是小小的挑戰，不過如果你想要參加的話，我會全力守護你，絕對不會讓你受傷。」

黑澤解釋得很清楚，安達不用多加考慮，就做下決定，「我明白了。那我們就參加吧。」

「你確定嗎？」黑澤凝視他的眼睛，確認他的想法。

雖然一次也沒有真正面對魔獸戰鬥過，但安達聽說過魔獸的凶名，那不是能夠輕易對付的凶獸，他們外出實戰必須竭盡全力。作為魔法師⋯⋯雖然安達對魔法師的身份沒有太多堅持，但若是有需要他的地方，那是他作為魔法師應盡的責任，沒有理由推卸。

而且安達並不感到害怕，他低著頭，小聲回應說：「因為黑澤會陪在我身邊，所以就算第一次外出實戰，我覺得很安心。」

安達的信任讓黑澤的內心感到悸動，他的心跳加速，彷彿能聽見自身如鼓點般響亮的心跳。

啊。被信任了。被安達信任竟是這樣美好的感受。

黑澤以鄭重地表情立下誓言，「我一定會好好保護你。」

「黑澤，我們是戰鬥夥伴，所以你不必只保護我，我們一起共同戰鬥吧。」安達從不覺得魔法師高人一等，在他的心目中，戰鬥夥伴是平等的關係，他會和黑澤一起並肩戰鬥。

聽見安達的回答，黑澤眼睛閃閃發亮地看著對方，果然安達是全世界上最棒的魔法師，他爽朗地笑著答應，「好。」

「那我們什麼時候出發呢？」

「後天一早就要出發了。」

「這樣啊。」

「後天早上，我會提前來魔法塔找你。」黑澤說。

「欸？這樣太麻煩你了，我們直接在集合地點會合就好。」安達覺得不好意思。

黑澤用平常的語氣回應：「因為要出城實戰練習，我必須提前替你解鎖，這是必要的工作，安達。」

「⋯⋯我知道了。」安達不好意思地低下頭。

「對了，安達今天身體狀況怎麼樣？」黑澤含蓄地問。

「很好。」安達不明所以。

黑澤覺得安達有些敷衍，進一步地說明，「那天訓練前，替你解開貞操鎖的時候，總覺得它看起來有些泛紅——」

「沒有！沒事！它很健康，你不用擔心。」安達耳朵都紅了，慌亂地打斷黑澤的話。

「是嗎？總覺得有點擔心⋯⋯」黑澤說。

「它很好，沒有任何問題。」安達強調。

「是嗎？沒事就好。」黑澤雖然遺憾不能檢查貞操鎖的狀態，不過他尊重安達的決定，時間不早，黑澤站起來告辭，「感謝你的招待，我就不多打擾了。」

安達連忙跟著起身，「要走了嗎？」

「是的，明天一早就要到劍士學院報名。」黑澤說。

「啊，辛苦你了。」

「這沒什麼。」

黑澤離開魔法塔，在夜晚冷風的吹拂下，感覺發熱的頭腦冷靜了許多。

他在腦內回想了一遍剛才自己的表現，覺得沒有什麼踰矩的地方，在心裡肯定自己踏實的表現，抬腳往劍士學院走去，他在劍士學院附近，租賃了武器防具店的二樓居住，一房一廳一衛，還有陽台，雖然小巧，但格局方正，黑澤住得很習慣。

他少年時在這間店打工，後來劍術提升，出城殺魔獸賺得的錢足夠他生活，他才辭去打工。武器防具店的老闆很喜歡他，聽他想要從劍士學院搬出來，租賃房子，主動提議讓他租住二樓。這間店距離劍士學院極近，老闆開出的房租也不高，黑澤沒有多猶豫，就決定住了下來。

黑澤的房間和他自己說得一樣，沙發上散落著外套、雜誌、書籍，顯得有些凌亂，不過他佈置得很細心，深色的木頭傢俱和藏藍色的窗簾、灰色的沙發搭配在一起，加上錯落的綠植，是很有風格的住處。

如果安達哪一天願意來他的家裡，這麼亂可不行。黑澤抱持著這樣的心情，一鼓作氣把房間打掃得乾乾淨淨，最後滿意地環視整個空間，心裡想著安達穿著浴袍在他的家裡走來走去的樣子⋯⋯

光想像就讓人怦然心動。要不要找什麼理由，讓安達來他家住一晚呢？黑澤不由地想。

不過，他不會真正邀請安達，讓安達為難的。

只是想一想而已，光是現在能夠和安達結為戰鬥夥伴，替安達保管鑰匙，已經是幾個月前的他，完全無法想像的幸福。

黑澤洗漱後，躺在床上蓋上棉被，調好鬧鐘，懷抱對未來美好的嚮往，愉快地進入夢鄉。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

柏拉圖戀愛的實戰練習就在今天吧。

安達睡眼惺忪，抱著棉被坐起來，粉紅色的泡泡乘著清晨的陽光散落下來。

片刻，安達突然驚醒。不，不對，是對付魔獸疾風狼的實戰練習，跟柏拉圖戀愛一點關係都沒有。

說起來這都要怪自己，非要在睡前看柘植新出的戀愛小說，導致他的夢境發展一發不可收拾。夢境擅自把故事的主人公替代成他和黑澤。他和黑澤執手相對，一句話都沒說，但對視的雙眼充滿了豐沛的愛意。夢境結束之前，黑澤才委婉地說了「今晚的月色很美。」這樣在文學中知名的告白話語⋯⋯

安達手按在自己的心口，感覺心臟撲通撲通地跳個不停。

冷靜。別擅自亂跳啊心臟。那只是夢而已，只是作夢，不能當真。

把響個不停的鬧鐘按掉，安達跳下床，換了一身繪有防禦魔紋的魔法袍，雖然時間緊促，但安達多少做了一些事前準備，收拾出來的行李有點過量，他怕背不動，只好挑了又挑，好不容易才選出不那麼重要的東西放回原位。

門被敲響的時候，安達嚇了一跳，才想到應該是黑澤來了。

他打開門，黑澤背著行李站在門外，帶著晨光般溫暖耀眼的笑，「早安。」

「早、早安。」安達低下頭，不敢和他對視。

「我帶了早餐。」黑澤把手中的紙袋遞給安達。

紙袋裡面有好幾個用油紙袋包裝的飯糰，安達驚訝地問：「你怎麼知道我喜歡吃這個？」

王國的種稻和種麥子的比例一半一半，不過王都周遭種麥的比較多，烘培房每個轉角都有，但城內賣飯糰的店家並不多。

「猜的。」黑澤回答。

怕回答以前常常看到安達跟柘植待在小酒館的時候，除了烤雞肉串、啤酒，桌上還有烤飯糰，黑澤就猜測安達應該很喜歡飯糰。

他早早就記住這家做飯糰的早餐店，不過這還是他第一次帶早餐給安達吃，安達看起來很高興，這真是太好了。

「欸？猜得蠻準的。」安達沒想到會是這個答案。

安達買過這家的飯糰，看油紙袋上做的記號就知道是什麼口味，他挑出最喜歡的飯糰，雪白的米飯外面包裹一片深綠色的海苔，一咬開，鮪魚和濃厚鹹香的美乃滋在舌尖迸出火花。「好吃！」

黑澤買了好幾種不同口味的飯糰，他看安達手上油紙袋的標記，「這個是店長推薦，鮪魚美乃滋飯糰。」

「這是我常常買的雙倍美乃滋飯糰！」安達發自內心地微笑。

咦？重點不是鮪魚，是美乃滋嗎？黑澤在心裡暗暗記下安達的口味。

「黑澤先進來坐吧。」安達發現自己站在門口就開始吃起飯糰了，有點不太好意思，也不知道早餐黑澤習慣喝茶還是咖啡，想到這裡，安達忽然問：「你吃早餐了嗎？要喝茶或是咖啡嗎？」

「我多買了飯糰，想帶來這裡跟你一起吃。你別忙著招呼我，也先坐下吧。」黑澤說。

聽他還沒吃早餐，安達趕快把紙袋重新遞給黑澤，才坐到床沿。「你也吃。」

黑澤自己拉了房間裡唯一一張椅子坐下，從紙袋裡面挑了一個飯糰，朝安達舉起手中的飯糰說：「那我也開動了。」

這是明太子美乃滋飯糰，米飯中和了明太子鮮香和美乃滋醇厚的雙重鹹味，在黑澤口中融化開來。

「好吃嗎？」安達怕黑澤吃得不習慣。

「超好吃！裡面加的美乃滋好厲害！」黑澤說。

「你的是明太子美乃滋吧！那個也好吃！」安達興奮地回答。

美味又熟悉的食物緩和安達的緊張，甚至讓他暫時忘記早上的夢境，和對出發前準備的焦慮。

吃了一個飯糰，安達還是惦記著要招待茶水，沖泡了能清爽甘甜的綠茶，熱騰騰的綠茶正好搭配飯糰。

冷靜下來的安達注意到黑澤背來的行李，認出帳篷和睡袋的時候，他立刻感到憂慮，光顧著購買魔法卷軸和各種魔法師外出的裝備，竟然忘記準備帳篷和睡袋，安達慌慌張張地問：「黑澤，待會還有地方買帳篷和睡袋嗎？」

「別擔心，我帶了兩人份的睡袋，帳篷是雙人大小，我們共用一頂。」

「共用一頂帳篷？」安達驚訝地問。

他們晚上一起睡嗎？

「嗯，戰鬥夥伴外出通常都睡一起。我睡覺習慣很好，不會打呼也不會亂翻身。」黑澤保證完，擔心安達不自在，補充說：「如果要分開睡的話也可以，我家還有一頂單人帳篷，出發前還來得及去拿。」

「沒關係，我們一起共用一頂雙人帳篷就好了。」安達不想增加他的麻煩。

「好。」黑澤尊重他的任何決定。

滿足地吃完早餐，把垃圾分類丟掉，用過的杯子清洗乾淨，安達站起來，拍拍魔法袍，就準備出發。

「我們走吧！」安達覺得自己已經準備好了。

「等等。」黑澤攔下想開門的安達。

「怎麼了？」安達不明所以。

黑澤沒說話，從脖子上抽出皮革項鍊掛著的鑰匙。

「啊。」安達驚呼一聲，下意識抓住魔法袍的下擺。

他都忘了，身上的鎖還沒拆下來。

「現在方便嗎？」黑澤問。

「嗯。」安達胡亂點頭。

黑澤把皮革項鍊從脖子上取下來，拿著鎖單膝跪在安達面前，他低聲提示安達說：「我現在要把你的魔法袍捲起來，可以嗎？」

安達其實可以自己把魔法袍掀起來，但他太緊張了，渾身僵直地站在原地。

「嗯。」

黑澤捲起魔法袍的動作非常溫柔，看見安達的白色內褲，他忍不住屏息。

安達閉上眼睛不敢看，但他仍然敏銳地感覺到黑澤灼熱的視線。

「我要脫下你的內褲了。」黑澤說。

「⋯⋯嗯。」

安達很想封住黑澤的嘴巴，他不用做每個動作都說出來，實在太羞恥了。

內褲下是水晶貞操鎖，無論看多少次，黑澤都覺得安達性器扣著透明牢籠的樣子性感極了。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

「我現在開鎖，請你忍耐一下。」黑澤說。

安達緊張地點點頭。

說實話，他一時之間不知道忍耐一下是指什麼。忍耐著不後退一步？忍耐著不顫抖？忍耐⋯⋯不要因為黑澤的觸碰勃起？

他根本沒辦法偽裝自己的反應。

抓著魔法袍顫抖著，下半身的涼意和黑澤灼熱的視線形成強烈的溫差，他想往旁邊看，感覺到黑澤的手指輕輕扶著貞操鎖，另一手拿著鑰匙對準鎖孔，轉動鑰匙之後，發出喀嚓的聲音，他硬了，不用看就知道，他覺得丟臉，正想放下魔法袍，黑澤食指指腹輕輕摩挲性器表面、被貞操鎖摩擦出的紅色痕跡上。

「你、你你做什麼？」

他硬了。被那樣碰觸，又是那樣敏感的位置，沒有感覺是不可能的。安達真的想逃了，但重要的東西被人握在手裡，他無法動彈。

「破皮了。會痛吧？要不要擦藥？」黑澤抬頭看他。

「什麼？破皮嗎？真的？我沒感覺到⋯⋯」安達覺得臉很燙，他根本不知道自己在說什麼。

聽他這麼問，黑澤更加靠近，用雙眼仔細查看，「真的破皮了。」

啊。要是有原地消失的魔法就好了⋯⋯不對，的確有傳送魔法，但需要魔法陣輔助⋯⋯啊啊啊，現在的重點不是魔法，黑澤他怎麼可以⋯⋯

「我的包裡有外傷藥。」黑澤終於收手，轉身準備去拿東西。

「不用了！」他顧不得穿內褲，放下魔法袍後退了好幾步。

黑澤本來正伸手從背包深處拿出外傷藥，聽見安達緊張的聲音，黑澤回頭看了他一眼，才把藥罐從包包裡拿出來。黑澤從原地站起來，伸手遞出藥，裝作沒注意到安達緊張的樣子說：「擦藥比較好哦。」

「嗯⋯⋯」安達點頭，猶豫了幾秒，才上前從他手裡接過藥，拿到藥之後，低頭不敢看他。

「你先擦藥，擦完藥我們就差不多要出發了。」黑澤收回手，問：「對了，我可以跟你借廁所嗎？」

「嗯，在那裡。」

直到黑澤進了他的浴室兼廁所，安達才鬆了一口氣。

得趁黑澤出來以前擦好藥。他慌慌張張地扭開藥罐，沾了一點藥膏，快速上藥，一口氣穿上內褲放下魔法袍，最後才鬆了一口氣。旋轉蓋上藥罐的蓋子，握著藥罐，他才定下心來。

只是這麼一點破皮，戴了貞操鎖這麼久，他早就習慣了。

但是黑澤卻用帶著繭的指腹輕柔地觸碰，像羽毛劃過，好像怕弄痛他，非常珍惜的動作。回想被黑澤觸摸的感覺，安達不再覺得尷尬和彆扭，他慢慢地平靜下來，感覺胸口好像被糖蜜填滿，沉甸甸的，卻不是負擔。

黑澤鎖上浴室的門，手上好像還殘留著柔軟的觸感，他把水晶製的貞操鎖放在洗手台上，撐著洗手台無聲地吐氣。他必須冷靜一下。

但是這間浴室的氣味，很難定下心來，沐浴乳殘留的香味和安達身上的味道一模一樣，他坐在馬桶上深呼吸，告訴自己不能讓安達發現自己在他面前硬了，會嚇到安達的。

太衝動了。黑澤苦笑，但他沒辦法控制自己的身體反應。

黑澤刻意在浴室多待了一會兒，刻意按下馬桶沖水鈕，裝作確實上了廁所的樣子，洗好手擦乾，帶著自然地笑容走出來。

「我好了，我們走吧，安達。」黑澤說。

「好。」安達低頭看著鞋尖。

黑澤背起行李和帳篷還有他的劍，正要往外走，就被安達拉住了袖子。

「藥還你。」

「好的。」黑澤把藥罐收進行李包。

覺得還藥罐的語氣太硬梆梆，還有該表達的話沒說，安達鼓起勇氣，「⋯⋯謝謝。」

黑澤一愣，微笑變得更溫暖，「不客氣。」

該做了都做了，安達才放下心，趕快背起他準備的兩個背包，一個裝的是換洗衣物和雜物，另一個底下放有用的魔法用具，還有一大堆魔法卷軸，羊皮紙製的魔法捲軸蓬鬆，背包被撐得鼓漲。

黑澤不知道他帶了什麼，有點擔心地他行李的重量。

「需要我幫忙嗎？」

「不用，我的行李很輕，這一袋都是魔法捲軸和一些小魔法用具。」安達解釋。

黑澤點頭，「那我們走吧。」

黑澤領路，他們一前一後離開魔法塔，一路往集合的地方走。

越靠近集合的地點，周圍的職業者就越來越多，魔法師反而特別少見，非常引人注目。安達永遠都不能習慣這些視線，但他已經可以保持儘可能冷靜的狀態，完成魔法師應該完成的工作。

黑澤帶著他穿越大量的劍士、包得密不透風的盜賊、帽子插著羽毛的獵人、身上叮叮噹噹的舞孃——

「柘植？你怎麼會在這裡？」安達錯愕地看著舞孃身邊的柘植。

柘植有些難為情，他很久以前刻意跟安達說過不要慶祝他的三十歲生日，因為他不會成為魔法師，但事實上，柘植和安達在酒館聚會之後，隔天柘植就在魔法塔導師的主持下，度過了難忘的三十歲生日。

柘植也成為了一個魔法師。

「就是你看到的樣子。」柘植指著身上的衣服，他穿著屬於木系魔法師的魔法袍，黑底有淡綠色紋路。

安達想，柘植果然是木系，那麼禁刊上的占卜搞不好有一定的準度⋯⋯

「不對，你怎麼可以參加？報名不是結束了嗎？」安達問。

「還沒有戰鬥夥伴的魔法師想要參加的話，劍士學院不會拒絕。」即使他剛剛才成為魔法師，是個累贅。

柘植眨眨眼睛，他也不想當累贅，但是他不能自已地被一位男性舞孃吸引，不管對方要去哪裡，他都想要跟著一起，即使只是遠遠地看著對方。

「欸？是這樣嗎？」安達驚訝。

「確實如此，劍士學院會派出優秀的劍士保護願意參加行動的魔法師。」黑澤回答。

「沒錯！我就是一位優秀的劍士！感謝黑澤前輩的誇獎！」站在柘植身後的六角高興地蹦跳起來，朝黑澤和安達招手。「哎呀，所以柘植魔法師大人是安達魔法師大人的朋友啊！真巧，我也遇到朋友呢！就是他！小湊！」六角指著臉上戴著面紗、金色短髮的男性舞孃。

「你們好，我叫小湊。」

柘植難得先開口接話，態度有一絲急切，「小湊？你叫小湊嗎？名字真好聽！」

「嗯，這位就是柘植魔法師大人。」六角先幫柘植介紹完，繼續指著黑澤和安達說：「這是黑澤前輩，這是安達前輩，他們兩個都很有名，小湊你一定有聽過吧！」

「久仰大名。」

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

小湊臉上帶著紫色薄紗面罩，深深淺淺的紫色錦緞組合成一件充滿異域風情的舞蹈服裝。

經過時代演變，男性舞孃跟女性吟遊詩人不再是罕見的存在，不過這兩者都不是容易上手的輔助職業，修習相關職業的人不多。

劍士學院為新升任魔法師的柘植安排了一組攻守兼備的隊伍，除了主要的保護者劍士六角之外，還有盜賊、獵人、牧師和同樣輔助職業的舞孃小湊。

六角左看右看，主動遞出邀請，「小湊跟我還有柘植大人一組，黑澤前輩跟安達前輩也和我們一起行動吧？」

「你想和朋友一起嗎？安達？」黑澤問。

安達當然想和朋友一起走，不過他擔心黑澤原先有安排，「你原本有其他計畫嗎？」

「本來決定我們兩個單獨行動，所以現在和你的朋友一起完全沒問題。」黑澤回答。

雖然不能跟安達單獨相處有些可惜，不過只要安達覺得開心就好。黑澤是這麼認為的。

「太好啦！我很期待跟前輩們一起行動！」六角雀躍地說完，想起自己的好友，也跟著說：「我也期待你的表現，小湊！雖然以前看過你作為舞孃的練習，不過究竟能達成多少輔助效果，讓人非常期待呢！」

「小湊非常厲害！」柘植搶先接話。

小湊和其他人都詫異柘植會代替不熟的人說話，柘植也有點後悔自己的衝動，補充說：「我在附近公園散步的時候，在噴水池附近有看到過小湊練習。」

六角積極說明，「我知道那裡，那裡是吟遊詩人和舞孃練習和表演的地方，表演好的話，路人都會願意給一些銅幣或銀幣當作表演的獎賞。」

小湊本來對魔法師沒有興趣，因為這個小插曲，他仔細看著柘植，意外的發現對方竟然是讓他印象深刻的人，「是你吧！這幾天每天都來，而且都給足一個金幣，那真的太多了，請讓我退還給你⋯⋯」

「不，不用，你的表演值得。」

「但是——」小湊話說到一半，就被集合的號角聲打斷。

號角聲長而有力，聽到號角聲的劍士們立刻行動，讓自己的隊伍排列整齊。

劍士學院發起的活動終於開始了，他們決定以正式應對魔獸潮來襲的方式進行這次清理疾風狼的行動，所有參與者按照小隊，排成方陣疾行軍，等到達城外的村莊，再按照分組分區行動，按照指揮預想的效果，小隊會覆蓋整個地區，消滅來襲的疾風狼。

「我們走。」黑澤說。

「好。」安達緊張地握住放滿捲軸的背包揹帶。

眾人從劍士學院出發，聲勢浩大，不過比起王國軍，隊伍的人顯得更加多元，打扮也各有特色。

住在城內的王國國民知道他們要去消滅疾風狼，都在為他們加油助陣，還有調皮的小孩跟著行軍隊伍奔跑。

安達擔心對方跌倒，在前進的時候，勸小朋友說：「你怎麼跟著跑過來了，這裡不安全，你快回去吧！」

「您是魔法師大人嗎？我未來也要成為一個偉大的魔法師。」他大聲宣告。

安達不覺得魔法師是一個好的職業，但他不想破壞小孩的夢想，只好尷尬地笑著，對小朋友說：「加油，你一定做得到。」

目睹一切的黑澤目光柔和，覺得對小孩溫柔的安達很好。因為安達是這麼好的一個人，所以他沒辦法不喜歡對方。

在民眾的歡呼聲中，他們從城門口離開，走了一段石磚路後，轉彎拐進一條泥土路，穿越麥田，過了近一個小時，才到達那個曾經被疾風狼襲擊的村莊。  
隊伍受到村民熱烈的歡迎，這裡幾乎每家每戶都有養羊，有些羊甚至在村裡悠閒散步，毛絨蓬鬆的模樣看起來非常可愛。

原本這次指揮應該是黑澤，但黑澤主動推辭，說明他要把精力放在他的戰鬥夥伴身上，因為王國對魔法師的重視，劍士學院諒解他的選擇，把指揮權交給另外一位優秀的劍士。

因為尊重黑澤首席的身份，對方還主動前來向他告知黑澤和安達要負責的範圍，「黑澤首席，您和魔法師大人負責這一區。」

「是這樣的，關於分區——」黑澤把他們和柘植併成一個小組的事情告訴對方，心裡懷抱歉意，他剛才忘了事先通知對方分組的事。

「這樣更好！那你們就一起負責劃分給首席和安達魔法師大人的區域吧！」

對方非常高興，因為按照他本來的預想，是要將柘植小組編成支援隊伍，讓他們在安全的地方游弋巡邏就好，既然現在跟黑澤首席一組，那就一起負責黑澤和安達被劃分到的區域就好。有黑澤的保護，對方也對柘植小組的安全更安心一些。

「好的，我瞭解了。」黑澤點頭。

對方給他一張地圖，接著就回到村莊裡的臨時指揮中心。

黑澤展開地圖研究。

「我看看。」安達也想出一份力。  
因為地圖不大，兩人站得很近，臉幾乎要貼在一起，不過他們都渾然不覺，直到六角湊過來，貼在安達旁邊說：「安達大人和黑澤首席在看什麼？我也要看！」

黑澤立刻收起地圖，直視六角，露出燦爛的微笑，「我負責看就好了，雖然還在村莊裡，但出了城門，就不能保證百分之百安全，請你去保護柘植魔法師大人。」

「黑澤首席說得對，是我疏失了，我馬上就去守護柘植魔法師大人！」六角一聽，匆匆忙忙地離開，緊跟著柘植寸步不離。

安達看著他走遠，詫異地問：「村莊內有這麼不安全嗎？」

「別擔心，如果有危險的話，我會保護你。」黑澤保證說。

「我有魔法，可以保護自己。」安達不想給黑澤造成太大的負擔。

「是我說錯了。」黑澤一聽，糾正自己的話，重新說：「如果遇到危險，我們一起戰鬥吧。」

「好。」安達鄭重地點頭。

「我看完地圖記住路線了，我們出發吧，有一段路要走，中午我們先找適合的扎營地先安頓下來，再仔細掃蕩周遭環境。」黑澤說。

「好的。」安達說。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

即使還在安全的村莊內，安達也提起十二萬分的緊戒心，面對這場實戰演習。

雖然只是疾風狼狼群襲擊村莊，不是魔獸潮那種恐怖的戰場，但是首次以魔法師身份參與掃蕩村莊周遭安全的活動，安達內心準備了屬於魔法師的覺悟。

如果要做，就要做到最好。

黑澤和六角溝通之後，他們合併隊伍，擺出陣形，像模像樣地離開村莊，前往他們負責的範圍。

一邊前進，六角一邊和柘植說明接下來的行程，「到了之後，要先扎營煮飯，吃完午餐，填飽肚子再戰鬥。」

「要在野外扎營？我只帶了換洗衣物——」柘植準備不足，露出愁容。

「帳篷我們有準備，兩人一組。」六角說。

「那誰跟我一起住呢？」柘植這麼問著，但眼睛直直盯著小湊看。

「跟我住，柘植大人的安全有我負責。」六角說。

「⋯⋯那就萬事拜託了。」柘植無精打采地回應。

沿途路上只有一些獨角兔、刺豪豬之類的小魔獸，獨角兔不太會主動攻擊人類，而刺豪豬是普通村民設陷阱就可以捕捉到的魔獸，沒什麼危險，六角三兩下殺死了一隻刺豪豬，說中午加餐。

黑澤放任六角扛著豬走，他們隊伍除了兩位魔法師、兩位劍士之外，還有盜賊、獵人、牧師和舞孃，人數眾多，有刺豪豬加餐當然更好。

黑澤負責帶隊，除了注意安達的情況之外，也要隊伍整體的狀況。

不過即使任務加重的情況下，黑澤還是希望以自己的戰鬥夥伴為重，他注意到安達緊張的情緒，特意找了空檔試著讓他不那麼緊張，「安達，我們之前練習充足，有什麼危險都能應付，所以不要太緊張了。」

「我看起來很緊張的樣子嗎？」安達聽了，表情變得更嚴肅，「抱歉，這樣是不是會讓其他人跟著我一起緊張？」

「不會，其實看起來不像緊張，像很謹慎對待這次行動的樣子，看起來非常可靠。」黑澤說。

「真的嗎？」安達不是很有自信。

「大家都知道你是很棒的魔法師，他們都很相信你。」黑澤安撫他。

「我知道了。」安達點頭，更緊張了。

黑澤有點心疼安達，但是知道再怎麼安慰他，都不能讓他放鬆下來，只好隨時關注著他，確保他的人身安全。

等扎營之後，一定要想辦法讓安達心情放鬆一些。黑澤心想。

很幸運的，到達扎營地點這一路上，他們都沒有遇上疾風狼群。

安達從背包裡掏出卷軸，然後跑去問黑澤說：「我們扎營的範圍大約是哪裡到哪裡？」

「這一塊。」黑澤比劃一圈，指著周圍的樹，「剛好是這幾棵橡樹圍起來的三角形。」

「我知道了。」安達在內心計算，走到三角形的正中心，攤開卷軸，施展防護魔法。

魔法陣的光亮，即使在白天也耀眼無比，當魔法陣的線條展開，形成立體的半圓形護罩，罩住黑澤剛才筆畫出的營地範圍，細碎的魔法光芒飄散開來。

神奇的魔法光芒讓所有人都停下手上的動作，望向半跪在地上，按著魔法卷軸施法的安達。

這是可以保證營地安全的魔法陣，至少可以抵抗比疾風狼高一階的魔獸衝擊一次，如果有其他魔獸襲擊，也會有提醒，因為超出安達目前的施法能力範圍，所以他買了其他高階魔法師製作的魔法卷軸。

柘植湊過來看安達施法，兩人都有魔法陣的理論知識，不過這是安達第一次實踐，也是柘植第一次看見這個守護魔法陣成型的模樣。

「不便宜吧？」柘植問。

「安全第一。」安達回應。

「說得也是。」

建好魔法陣，不用黑澤安慰，安達自己就放鬆了許多。

黑澤和六角在紮帳篷，他們兩兩一組，剛好四個帳篷。兩個劍士的動作飛快，弄好帳篷之後，隊伍裡的獵人把搜集來的木材堆放在剛才安達施法位置的旁邊。

獵人忐忑不安地問安達，「魔法師大人，在您剛才施法位置的旁邊生火堆，會不會影響您的魔法陣效果？」

「不影響，直接在剛才施法的位置中間生火都沒問題！」安達連忙回應。

畢竟那是正中間的位置，正好在四個帳篷中間，火堆生在正中間正好。

但獵人敬畏地看了看魔法卷軸在草皮上留下的焦灼痕跡，在一旁生起火堆。

六角把刺豪豬帶到附近的水源處處理過，用粗樹枝綁著處理過的豬，架了一個烤肉架，綁著豬旋轉。

不一會兒，烤肉的香氣就散發了出來，柘植的肚子咕嚕咕嚕地響，安達聞到味道，也覺得餓了。

黑澤拿了早上煮好的茶遞給安達，問：「餓了嗎？我這裡有一些乾糧餅，有點硬，但是烤過味道就好多了。」

「我只帶了一些零食⋯⋯」安達從背包裡拿出一包薰衣草餅乾，他單純覺得路上餓了可以吃，完全忘記正餐的事。

「是上次安達請我吃的薰衣草餅乾嗎？」黑澤問。

「嗯。」安達點頭。

「你才拿出來，我就聞到味道了，薰衣草餅乾真的好香。我可以吃一點嗎？」黑澤問。

「但它填不飽肚子⋯⋯」安達有些沮喪。

「可是它很好吃。」黑澤從安達那邊拿了一塊餅乾，三兩口吃完，看安達還是站在原地，顯得有些不知所措的樣子，主動拿出乾糧餅說：「我來烤乾糧餅吧。它有點硬，不過烤了以後會比較脆。」

「原來如此。」安達好奇地看著厚實、又圓又大的乾糧餅。

「味道不好，請多包涵。」黑澤說。

沒帶乾糧的安達連忙說：「出門在外，填飽肚子更重要。」

六角聽見安達的話，炫耀似地接話，「烤好的乾糧餅配我做的烤肉會很好吃哦！我們劍士學院的人嚐過的都說好吃！」

「我摘了一些野菜，可以煮湯，不過味道可能有點苦。」小湊拿出一袋子野菜，獵人上前辨識了一下，確認可食用。

「小湊好厲害！這是什麼野菜？」柘植向小湊搭話。

「是球芽甘藍，好像是荒廢的農地長出來的。」小湊說。

TBC


End file.
